


Wet Morning Rain

by queer_vampeer



Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [5]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Marth Can't Cook, Morning Cuddles, Morning Rain, Sleepy Ike, morning fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queer_vampeer/pseuds/queer_vampeer
Summary: Person B: Good morning. No, don't get up. It's raining. Let's stay in bed a little longer...Basically a fluffy text on Ike and Marth in the morning living together.Modern AU Ike x Marth <3
Relationships: Ike & Marth (Fire Emblem), Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem)
Series: Enlighten The Emblem (IkeMarth ONESHOTS) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914730
Kudos: 5





	Wet Morning Rain

The younger bluenette's eyes fluttered open to their warm, light oak wood coloured walls, the pattering sound of natural droplets beating right above the roof and against the clear, window pane. Marth blinked a couple of times, though it was a gloomy, grey scene, he still had to adjust a little bit to the barely bright room. 

The muscular arm around his waist tightened as he was almost pulled towards a familiar naked, broad chest. Marth sighed and turned towards the opposite side and faced his long-term boyfriend, snoring softly and relaxingly. Marth let out a light chuckle before reaching forward to give him sloppy kisses all over his face.

"I have to get up, Ike." Marth whispered softly.

He could hear the slight grumble and dissatisfaction of his boyfriend, before the hand around his waist tightened further.

"What for?" He groaned.

"Breakfast, or else you're gonna starve." Marth huffed.

"I'll die either way, you'll burn the whole kitchen down." Ike grumbled as he shuffled closer to the bluenette.

"Touchè." Marth eye rolled, "But good morning, babe~"

"Mmm, good morning..." Ike smirked, but frowned as he felt his boyfriend struggle within his grip, "Nooo, don't get up!"

"Stop whining and let me get food!" Marth pouted.

"It's raining, let's stay in bed a little longer..." Ike sighed, "I promise there will be no thunder."

"I-I'M NOT SCARED OF THUNDER!" Marth protested loudly.

"Shh, just listen and go back to sleep." The taller male hushed, threading his fingers through the longer strands if lighter shade blue hair.

Marth hummed contentedly as his boyfriend soothed him back to relax back onto the soft mattress beneath him, soon he heard the light snores of his lover. He knew this was the chance to move out from the grasp of of the taller male, but he didn't. 

God, he loved Ike so much, he loved how Ike knew him from the inside and out, he loved how much they spend their mornings eating breakfast together before heading to work, he loved how they would cuddle at night, maybe soak in a bath of take a shower together.

He loved just everything he did with him, from talking to kissing to cuddling to now sharing the same bed as him. He just couldn't believe how damn lucky he was to live with such charm.

"Marth, quick your oogling and go to sleep." Ike grunted.

"I love you." Marth pecked his nose.

"I love you too, but please go to sleep. I promise to wake you up before noon." Ike wrinkled his nose in return and continued to close his eyes.

"Promise?" Marth sleepily yawned.

Ike hummed before kissing the shorter's forehead as he finally heard the assuring breathing that the younger bluenette was finally asleep.

The taller male opened an eye just to catch the sleeping face of his partner before etching a smile across the face.

_"At least I saved our apartment from being burnt down..."_


End file.
